


Fortune Cookie

by bakerst



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, khanolly, might do some smut later, the chapters might be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst/pseuds/bakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clara" goes on quite the strange date. Everything's downhill from here. <br/>I will try to update this at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I originally wrote this as Clara being Cecil, so I am sorry for the mistake. It's been fixed.

"I'm getting sushi. What do you want, Paula?"  
"I'll have the California roll."  
"Thanks," Clara said to the waiter, who picked up the menus and scurried away.  
"So, Paula, what are you working on? Any new projects at the studio?"  
"Just a few commissions, Clara."  
Clara Kelly was not the dating type. She'd only agreed to try online dating on the grounds that her sister, Laura, would ask out this coworker she had her eye on.  
She'd met Paula, who had been very kind and offered this new Chinese restaurant when Clara asked her about maybe going on a date. Paula was an artist who lived uptown by Laura. "You ever met anyone...else...online?"  
"No," Paula said, "I was always a little worried that someone would try to-you know-yeah…" She threw her hands up in the air and waved them around. "Stranger danger, ha!"  
"Yeah, I was kind of wary too." An awkward pause followed this remark.  
"Your dessert, ma'am," the waiter said in an oily voice, but Clara stopped him.  
"We didn't order any dessert."  
"That gentleman over there requested it. Don't worry, he'll pay," the waiter replied, before walking away swiftly.  
Paula's voice interrupted Clara's thoughts. "Well, that's nice." She cracked open the cookie to find a little slip of paper. "Here's my fortune, 'Good luck shall come to you if you stay close to your family.' Well, that wasn't exciting."  
Clara opened hers, but instead of a typed fortune, it read in calligraphy, "You must get out. Your life is in danger. Tell no soul of this, I repeat, no one."  
"Oh, it's some kind of weird symbol. Nothing fortune-like."  
"Bummer. I actually gotta go home now-do you mind driving me?"  
"No, not at all, Paula."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clara was worried. She couldn't sleep that night. That man had obviously been playing a trick, she thought. Nothing to be scared of.  
But her dreams suggested otherwise.  
In the dream, the man looked just like he did that night. He wore a black trench coat, with red threading in one of his button-holes. He had on a dark purple shirt underneath, with a navy cashmere scarf. His hair lay in curly locks all around his head, and he smoked a pipe. He was very tall and had a slim frame.  
The waiter yet again approached the table and handed her the cookie. She only now noticed that Paula wasn't there. 

Breaking open the cookie once more, she gasped as red liquid-blood, perhaps?-seeped out from the inside of the cookie. She screamed and threw the cookie down onto the snow-white tablecloth, as a high-pitched screaming ran through the halls of the restaurant. The last sound she heard was of the strange man's eerie laughter, as it echoed on all sides of her now silent head.


	2. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara does some detective work.

Mrs. Hudson, the housekeeper, let Clara into Sherlock's flat. The day before, Clara had looked up Sherlock online-she'd learned that he lived at 221B Baker St with John Watson, an army doctor.

She found Sherlock smoking a cigarette in his blue dressing gown when she entered. The living room was fascinating-endless papers and files lay strewn across the floor, and macabre décor such as skulls were in things like paintings, sculptures, all over. The air was thick with smoke.   
Clara coughed. "Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Ah, yes, Clara, been expecting you."  
"I wish to inquire on the matter of your strange message."  
"Sit down, Clara." He gestured to a green chair opposite his. "What I'm about to tell you you might not believe. Five years ago, I worked for a company called Starfleet. There was a gas leak and the employees went into a coma. They remained like this until now, when the employees were revived. They have been given false memories. Now, tell me this: Do you have a memory of a friend's birthday cake-it was lime green-falling on your sister?"  
"Yes."

"All of the revived employees have this memory, unique to them. You see, Clara, you are not who you think you are. Your real name is Molly Hooper."


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets a person who she never thought existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this absolutely huge and detailed chapter ready but my computer went wacko and deleted it. So here's a less impressive thing bc I was too lazy to write it again.

"So, you're telling me...They are trying to kill me?"  
"Yes, Molly, and they will stop at nothing. Now, I want you to do something for me. I want you to go to their building and steal this."

Sherlock rolled out a large sheet of blueprint. Molly stuttered, "Wha-What is that?"  
"It's a capsule, Molly. It's about the size of my left hand. It contains what I need to rebuild my people. Now, if you tell anyone what has happened here today, I will make sure they forget it."  
Sherlock's threat made Molly jump in her shoes.  
"Now go, Molly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly came upon the large house. Getting here had been hard-she'd taken a bus from London to Sussex, then boarded an airplane to France. From there, she'd driven out to Provence, and walked over to Gourds. The village had lots of farmland, with lavender growing everywhere. It was beautiful.  
On the outside of Gourds, she found their headquarters. Sherlock had told her: "It's a large, blue-green house next to a wheat field. They disguise it."  
Molly tentatively knocked on the red door and pushed it open. The hut was empty. All seemed fine.  
Except for the fact that it looked nothing like a farmhouse.   
It was chrome on the inside, with cubicles in a lower level under the floor. There were many high-tech weapons and things like computers and tablets. In short, it looked exactly like a corporate building.   
Molly figured the best place to look for this capsule was in the lab adjacent to the main workroom. She crept in softly and looked around. On the table in the far back appeared to be a small silver cylinder, containing a capsule that looked to be Sherlock's. She picked the cylinder up and made her way to the door, when she heard loud footsteps in the hall behind her.  
Molly raced through the first room, her heart pounding. The person had discovered her and chased her on a hot pursuit through the room and out the door. She eventually left him behind, and as Molly grabbed her motorbike, she saw the man's face.  
Was that Sherlock?  
No, no it can't be, she thought. Sherlock's at home, in London.  
"Hey, you!" Sherlock's duplicate ran up the hill. Molly was frozen with fear. "What are you doing?" the man snarled.  
"I-my friend Sherlock…"Molly stammered.  
"Sherlock. I know Sherlock." The man's face relaxed, but he reached for her wrist. "What's your name?"

"I am John Harrison, Sherlock's brother. Come with me, or they'll find you."  
"Who will find me?"  
"The crew of the Enterprise."


	4. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little switcharoo in this chapter, so it's important to pay attention to the dialogue. Thanks for the views and love!

"Sherlock never told me he had a brother," Molly remarked as they headed into the lab.   
"Sherlock never told me he had a girlfriend."  
"Oh, no, we're not dating," Molly blushed. "Strictly business."  
"I believe you," John said sarcastically. "He's a lucky man."  
"I told you we weren't dating! God-"  
"Fine."  
John suddenly stopped walking. "What's that in your hand?" he asked.  
"Oh, um, Sherlock wanted me to give him this capsule. Dunno what it's for."  
"Oh, I know. Molly, this problem is much bigger than you think it is. About ten years ago, I was Sherlock. Sherlock was me. Then, our brother Mycroft did a little experiment and switched our minds. He wants to switch back, and honestly, I support him in this."  
"You're kidding me."  
"Do I look like I am? I've been doing those deductions for him."  
Molly shook her head. "This is crazy."  
"Meh, blame Mycroft. That's what we did when we were little."  
"One question; how did you not die?"  
"Mycroft is an evil genius. Emphasis on the evil."  
"Then why is your last name Harrison?"  
"Well, um, the person you know as Sherlock is adopted."  
"Oh, well, that makes sense."  
"That's literally the least strange thing about us. Lunch?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In case you're wondering, the Enterprise crew left for the day. They'll be back at sundown, which is when you should head out," John (or was it Sherlock?) mumbled.   
"Okay," Molly chirped. She had been in a better mood this afternoon, perhaps it was because she had an ally. Whatever it was, Molly couldn't help feeling giddy.  
"Well, I better go anyway."  
"Shame. Tell my brothers I said hi."  
"Bye."  
Molly hopped on her motorbike and sped toward Provence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in London, Molly burst into Sherlock's (John's?) flat. "I've got it!"  
"Good girl," the detective purred. "Give it here."

Sherlock (John?) injected the contents of the capsule, a bright green serum, into his vein. He looked incredibly pleased with himself for about five seconds, and then doubled over in pain, convulsing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the switcharoo, "Sherlock" is now John/Khan and "John" is Sherlock. They are the other person now.


	5. Near Death

"John!" Molly screamed, and ran around the flat, desperately looking for some anecdote that might help John.   
John coughed out, "G-Get me that blue serum. On the c-counter."  
Molly picked up the test tube and hurried over to John, watching as he gulped it down. "Better?" she said softly.  
"Yes, thank you, Molly."  
Molly blushed a little. John slowly got to his feet, stumbling a little as he tried to walk. "Molly, I wish for you to come wait by my door at 12 o'clock this evening. I intend to help you."  
"With what?"  
"Oh, I know your secret. But trust me, it'll be helping me more than you."  
"Um, thanks, John?"  
"Please. My proper name is Khan."  
"Khan, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Molly didn't know how Khan knew. She'd taken the pills, they said it would make her normal. They said it would keep the things from happening. They said no one else was like her.  
Could she have found another of her kind? Impossible. They'd all been eradicated. 

Maybe I'm wrong, she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger :))))))


	6. On Our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 400 views, this is crazy.  
> As a curt reminder, if you like this fic so far, leave some kudos and maybe bookmark it, there is lots of room for this story to grow.  
> If you liked this, check out some of my other ones. Love ya x

Khan knew what she was. There wasn't many of them, the majority lay in cryotubes at Starfleet's base in London. He deemed it vital to keep Molly close. He was quite surprised he hadn't discovered Molly was an Augument until now. She had seemed quite fragile and delicate when he'd first met her, nothing like his sister had been.  
Oh, his sister, he thought, the one girl whom he'd cared about. Lena, who loved to sit on her balcony at midnight, looking at the moon. She'd sit with him and name all the constellations, from Orion to the Big Dipper. She practically lived in the observatory at his palace. His sister, who couldn't do that anymore.  
But would be able to soon, if this worked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly's alarm went off at exactly 12 am. She stretched her arms and walked lazily to the closet, where she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie over a t-shirt, and went to wait in the rain.  
Khan pulled up shortly after in a black car. Molly stomped over to it and went in reluctantly; she didn't quite trust Khan.  
The morning made its way along the horizon as they sped south. Molly had dozed off long ago, and awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows and something heavy resting on her shoulder.  
Was that Khan's arm? she thought. Oh, look, it is. Shit, he must be getting the wrong idea. I mean, he's good looking and all, but you can't base relationships off that alo-Molly! Stop that! You don't want a relationship with him. She shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought. She couldn't, and the more she thought about it the better it seemed. Khan would make a lovely boyfriend-No, Molly stop it! she thought.  
Khan slowly awoke and smiled lightly at Molly. He couldn't believe he'd found her again. It was a miracle that she was still alive and well.  
The problem was, she didn't know him anymore.


End file.
